Jade Chan & heading to Santa Carla
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Drabbles about Jade Chan in the Lost Boys' world.
1. Entering Santa Carla

**Hey there! Here's a new crossover story I cooked up one day while listening to my favorite songs from the soundtrack to the film The Lost Boys. This time it's a Lost Boys/Jackie Chan Adventures crossover. I decided to make it in the form of drabbles, since they can be pretty easy to do. :) **

**Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures, and the geniuses at Warner Bros. own The Lost Boys. I own the songfics, oneshots, poems, drabbles and stories I cook up from time to time. **

**Jade Chan & heading to Santa Carla**

In Santa Carla

Her amber eyes sparkling with excitement and her chin-length onyx hair flowing in the wind, Jade Chan was heading down the road, her red shoes tapping against the sun-baked ground. She hoped she would find some great adventures waiting for her in Santa Carla. She had somehow gotten the impression that something big was about to happen or was happening already (although she doubted that last part).

As she passed by the "Welcome to Santa Carla" sign, she took a moment to stop and look at the words in red spray paint on the back of the sign.

**Murder Capital of the World**

_What on Earth does that mean? _she asked herself as she turned and walked down the road, thinking over the words in her head.

But then she remembered the promise she had made to herself that she would find adventures in this town, and she allowed herself a slight, cautious grin. Whatever the phrase meant, it sure wasn't going to stop her from having fun anyway.

Nope, not one bit.


	2. Much Too Young To Feel This Damn Old

**Hey there! :) Here's the next chapter of my JCA/Lost Boys crossover **Jade Chan & heading to Santa Carla. **I send my thanks to **Harry2 **for the neat review on the first chapter. :) **

**Harry2: **_**(*Stay up all night, lost in the shadows, NOBODY KNOWS!* Jade, if you KNEW the truth about this town, you'd be hitting the road and heading for LA! You do NOT want to be in this town at night!) **_**Thanks! :) That means a lot to me. **

**And just so you know, this is an AU fic, of course. I like AU fics because anything can happen in them – anything that's different from what really happens in a story, that is. :) **

**So without further ado, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it as much as I did writing it. :) **

Much Too Young (To Feel This Damn Old)

"Hey there, kid – or should I say, Jade Chan."

Jade looked around, and saw the speaker. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to read into her soul. As for his clothes, he was wearing army fatigues and a red headband around his head. At that moment, Jade couldn't help but think that he looked pretty cool. Beside him stood a dark-haired boy with dark eyes and wearing army fatigues as well.

_Settle down, Jade, _she told herself.

"Uh, how did you know my name?" she asked.

The dark-haired one shrugged. "Call it a hunch, or call it male intuition, if you will."

"Let's just say," said the other one, who was introduced to her as Edgar Frog, while the dark-haired boy introduced himself as Alan Frog, "that we kind of did a little research and found that your name – first and last – are quite unique, as well as famous. So many girls are given the name ‛Jade', which we think is an awesome name."

Jade didn't know what to say to **that**. So instead of answering, she just kept her mouth shut and turned her back to them. In a situation such as this one, she felt words didn't need to be used to express exactly how she felt about this.

Sensing the aura of uneasiness about her, Edgar walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered into her ear, gripping her shoulders gently. "I know it can be kind of odd. But in our eyes, you'd make an awesome hunter – or, rather, well, since you're female, a huntress."

Jade didn't answer. She had no idea what to say in response to that anyway.

"Just imagine it," Edgar went on. "You sneaking through the night in order to hunt members of the undead, and finally putting an end to their existence so that the innocent can live their lives and survive another night. In other words, you would make an amazing vampire slayer."

Jade couldn't help but like how those words sounded coming from his mouth. She thought that his offer sounded kind of awesome, too. A crowning moment of awesome if there ever was one.


	3. My Prerogative

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter of my Lost Boys/JCA story. I hope you're liking it so far as much as I am writing it. **

**Harry2: **_**(Well, Jade just met the Frog Brothers, Now she is beginning to get the hint that there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with this town! Now she has two choices: Hit the road, and don't look back or Become what the Frog Brothers are suggesting that you are, which is a VAMPIRE SLAYER!)**_** Thanks for the nice review. That means a lot to me. :)**

My Prerogative

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_  
><em>Why don't they just let me live?<em>  
><em>I don't need commission, make my own decisions<em>  
><em>That's my prerogative<em>

_They say I'm crazy_  
><em>I really don't care<em>  
><em>That's my prerogative<em>  
><em>They say I'm nasty<em>  
><em>But I don't give a damn<em>

_Getting girls is how I live_  
><em>Some messy questions<em>  
><em>Why am I so real?<em>  
><em>But they don't undersand me<em>  
><em>I really don't know the deal <em>

_about her brother_  
><em>trying hard to make it right<em>  
><em>Not long ago<em>  
><em>Before I win this fight<em>

_Sing_

_Chorus:_  
><em>Everybody's talking all this stuff about me<em>  
><em>Why don't they just let me live?<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>

_I don't need commission_  
><em>Make my own decisions<em>  
><em>That's my prerogative<em>

_-_Bobby Brown, **My Prerogative**

* * *

><p>"You were right, Edgar," Jade said, gripping the cross-shaped stake. "I <strong>would <strong>make an awesome vampire slayer. I don't know why, but I think you're right."

Edgar smiled – a true smile this time, and not just simply a fake one. He was sure Jade would make a great vampire slayer.

After all, who says the good guy has to be a guy? Or who says the slayer has to be a girl? Sometimes the slayer can be a guy as well.

Edgar was pulled out of his musings when he looked up and saw his friend Sam Emerson come into the shop. Walking beside Sam was his faithful and loyal dog, Nanook.

Upon seeing Jade, Nanook barked twice, and then ran over to her and knocked her down to the floor. Soon Jade was on her back with Nanook on top of her.

Jade simply laughed while Nanook licked her face, and then let her scratch him behind the ears, loving the attention.

Of course, Sam, Alan and Edgar were trying hard not to laugh. They thought there was something pretty funny about Nanook giving Jade a kiss doggy-style.

Finally, Nanook got off of Jade, and she was able to get back on her feet.

"Thanks, Nanook. I sure needed that," she said, smiling down at the Alaskan Malamute, who grinned back at her in reply as though to say "You're welcome, Jade".

"I take it he likes you," said Sam, also grinning.

"Yeah," said Alan. "No wonder that whenever he sees you he gets all excited and stuff."

"Yeah, he does," Jade replied.


	4. Question Existing

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter of my JCA/Lost Boys crossover saga. :) I hope you're liking this story as much as I am writing it. After all, a crossover story such as this one is pretty cool, in my view.**

Harry2**: _(Looks like Jade has made a friend here. Now, lets see her getting into the groove of taking out the Vampires that are hanging around this town!)_ Thanks! That means a lot to me. :)**

**Now, in this one, Jade is at the Boardwalk. To both the outsiders and the locals, she seems to be all by herself, but only she knows the Frog brothers are in the shadows watching her protectively. What happens when she catches the eyes of one of the Boys?**

* * *

><p><span>Question Existing<span>

_Take off my shirt,_

_Loosen the buttons and undo my skirt_

_Stare at myself in the mirror_

_Take me apart piece by piece_

_Sorrow decrease,_

_Pressure release_

_I put in work_

_Did more than called upon,_

_More than deserved_

_When it was over_

_Did I wind up hurt (Yes)  
>But it taught me before a decision ask this question first<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>Who am I living for?<em>  
><em>Is this my limit?<em>  
><em>Can I endure some more?<em>  
><em>Chances are given<em>

_Question existing_

_Who am I living for?_

_Is this my limit?_

_Can I endure some more?_

_Chances are given,_

_Question existing_

-Rihanna, **Question Existing**

It was night now. In Santa Carla, California, things were different at night. However, they were also deadly. Every night, some people would go missing, never to be seen again. And there were some mysterious deaths as well.

Another thing about Santa Carla was the enigmatic biker gang. They were these four guys. However, they were not just any group of guys. They were never seen in the daytime; they only came out at night. And of course the shocking thing was that if one ever crossed them, one would wind up missing.

Anyway, on the Boardwalk, there was something for everyone. And it was summer too!

Putting on a confident front and throwing her shoulders back, Jade stepped onto the Boardwalk, hopeful that nobody would notice her. The reason why was that she wanted to content herself with just getting some exercise, while at the same time just taking everything in – the sights, the delicious and tempting smells of food that looked so good to eat, and the rides and the games.

Unfortunately, that was when **it** happened.

Jade was very focused on taking in the sights and smells of the Boardwalk, and trying to remember everything she could so that later she could write it all down.

However, she was so focused that she walked past a couple of guys who were hanging out by a car (which was between the Ferris Wheel and the Merry-Go-Round) without even seeing them. They saw her as she passed by them, and checked her out – in a very perverted way, of course. Then they turned to each other and the second man asked the first one a question Jade didn't hear.

"Let's find out," the man said to the other – probably his friend or something. Then he turned back to Jade and called out, "Hey there, you sweet, cute little girl!"

Jade stopped and waited. For what, exactly, she wasn't sure.

Then, much to her shock and anger, she heard the man call, "How much for a lap dance for me and my buddy here?"

The Frog brothers, invisible thanks to the Snake talisman they were holding, watched Jade protectively.

_Pedophiles, _they thought angrily, sharing a knowing look. _How dare they ask Jade for something like that? She's a kid, and she's not even a teenager yet. Those two guys are really messed up._

Jade's hands (which were currently in her pockets, one of them clutching the Ox talisman, currently residing in her right pocket) clenched into fists, and she turned around as the men turned back to each other and laughed. But when they turned back to her, the man who had called after her about a lap dance was surprised to find her lifting him in the air while clutching his shoulder effortlessly.

"How'd you do that?" asked the man's friend, who was just as shocked as his partner, whose shoulder Jade was holding.

"Oh, you do not want to know," Jade replied coolly, and then tossed the man over her head and onto the pavement a few feet away. His friend's eyes widened as Jade turned back to him and gave him a cool smile, and then turned and headed on her way.

As the man's friend took off in the opposite direction (as he quite obviously didn't want to be subjected to the same fate), Jade smiled to herself. _Men, _she thought. _Sometimes they can get quite scared of things they don't understand – and they're supposed to be brave and not at all fearful of anything, when actually they're not. They get scared, too, just as tweens and teenagers do. _She shook her head. _And they're supposed to, as they put it, ‛hate what they fear', too. How very cliché, in my opinion._

Her smile grew bigger at the thought, and she then headed back on the path to the Boardwalk. Apparently she had gotten distracted by those two guys – but in a good way, apparently, and she felt she needed something like that to clear her head. And why not?

Meanwhile, Edgar and Alan exchanged grins with each other. Apparently they liked how Jade took care of those two guys. Now if only she could go and find some of those vampires. Just the evil ones, though, as both Edgar and Alan knew that the good vampires had been keeping the crime rate down – and doing a good job of it as well. They knew that for sure.

_Hey, maybe she could use the Monkey talisman to turn the evil bloodsuckers into something harmless – like a kitten, maybe..._

The thought almost made them laugh out loud.

**Meanwhile**

Jade was walking over to the boardwalk railings. She then paused while leaning up against one of them. However, upon hearing the voice calling her name, she froze. To her, it seemed, the many other voices were simply falling away into the background until there was only one left.

She looked over to her right, and there **he **was, leaning against a fence, watching her...

Blond hair in a mullet. The black trenchcoat with a medallion on the front. The icy blue eyes that made her shiver all over mentally. And – now came the best part – the smirk that, she knew, would reel in so many girls like herself, while at the same time, seem to read one's aura or soul.

_Wow, _Jade thought as the man walked over to her. He was suddenly at her side at an instant, and although she was sure he had walked over, she couldn't recall the action taking place.

"Hey there, Jade."

She looked up into the man's face. "Yes?" Then she did a double take. "How'd you know my name?"

"Call it a hunch. Or men's intuition, if you will," he replied. "By the way," he added after a moment's thought, "I saw how you fought off that one guy, while his friend simply took off running like the chicken-hearted man he is. I got to tell you, for you to do something like that – well, let's just say that took courage, which I know you have plenty of. I can just tell."

Jade looked surprised. "Really?" she asked as she smiled a little.

David nodded.

"Cool," said Jade as she looked out over the ocean, noting how it would go back and forth, sometimes leaving little gifts such as seashells (reminding her of that little tongue twister "She sells seashells by the seashore", which she had come across quite often) and pieces of driftwood.


	5. I Promise You (With Everything I Am)

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter of my JCA/Lost Boys crossover ficlet collection about Jade Chan being in Santa Carla. I hope you guys have been patient with me while I cooked up and then fleshed out a new chapter. :) **

Harry2:_**(Well, it looks like Jade has just impressed one of the Lost Boys! And, while he may not know magic, courage is something the Lost Boys respect. And, if they had known what these men where, the two scum bags would have dissappeared! The Boys may be vampires, but they have standards, and they do not like people meesing with their town!**__**) **_**You're right, my friend. And, yes, apparently Jade has impressed David without her even realizing it. And I agree with you that courage is definitely something that the Lost Boys respect, too. **

**Thanks for all the nice feedback I've gotten so far with these ficlets, too. That not only means a lot to me, but also encourages me to find more stuff to write about also. And I'm glad you've been reading the other crossover stories I've written, too. :)**

* * *

><p><span>I Promise You (With Everything I Am)<span>

_So you walk into this restaurant  
>all strung out from the road<br>And you feel the eyes upon you  
>as you're shakin' off the cold<br>You pretend it doesn't bother you  
><em>_but you just want to explode_

_Yeah, most times you can't hear ‛em talk,  
>other times you can<br>Oh, the same old cliches: "Is it woman? Is it man?"  
>And you always seem outnumbered,<br>you don't dare make a stand  
>Make your stand<em>

__Here I am, on the road again  
>here I am, up on the stage<br>here I go, playing the star again  
>there I go, turn the page<em>_  
><em><strong>**Metallica, Turn the Page**<strong>_

Shifting her weight a little on the sand so she could get a better view of the ocean (which she was sitting five feet away from out of a strong desire to keep her clothes dry), Jade ran her hands up and down her covered arms, even though she knew that it wasn't really that cold. But sometimes, she wished it was. The strong breeze was quite something in the summer – in other words, very enigmatic as she couldn't understand. Oh, sure it helped a little when she felt like she needed to perspire. And it sure felt good when it came to cooling her off too.

But this... well, this was quite different. Somehow, she knew that this was too much.

Jade shook her head. Even the silence was beginning to get on her nerves. Soon, she was wishing that just once the silence could be broken by anything. Like the sound of two teenage boys snapping at each other... or maybe, the sounds of a few men getting into a fist fight.

Anything just to break the silence. Shatter it into a thousand pieces, like President John F. Kennedy had said he would do to the CIA. Hear it break like a vase falling onto a wooden floor.

However, by the sounds of things on this night, it sure felt to Jade that none of that was going to happen any time soon. It was too quiet a night for anything that involved noise to happen anyway...

Well, except for the ocean waves. But that usually happened every day and every night.

Not one to let anger boil up inside of her, Jade simply then pulled her legs up against her and wrapped her arms around them as though to ward off the cold front that had just come in.

"Hey there, Jade."

Jade looked up as David walked over to her, and then let a smile cross her features. "Hey yourself, David. How's it going?"

David paused for a moment while she waited patiently for him to answer. After all, Jade had lots of practice being patient – mostly because, long before she had come to Santa Carla, she had made up her mind to work hard at being patient. And patience did mean "being able to wait for something or someone without complaining", after all. Plus, whoever said that patience is a virtue sure had the right idea there.

Usually, David was obviously not the kind of vampire that gets into self-reflection some of the time. But this time, however, he decided to give it a try. For Jade's sake, anyway. After all, he felt he owed it to her.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," he finally replied, donning his facade of being cryptic and mysterious. For her part, Jade then smiled to herself, as she was long since used to David being very enigmatic. He even told her that he had practice with being like that ever since he could remember.

"Probably a long time," he said when she asked what he meant by that. "I don't really know, though. But it doesn't matter to me, anyway," he added with a shrug.

"Oh. I see," Jade replied.

David nodded. "Yeah. So, Jade, how are things going with you, may I ask?"

Now it was Jade's turn to pause as she thought over how to best put her answer into words. Exactly how she wanted to do that, she didn't know... at least, not yet.

"Not good, apparently," she replied.

When she looked at David, she noticed that he had his ‛you're not telling me everything' look, so she decided to be honest with him.

"You see, David," she began, "I've noticed that it's been way too quiet around here as of late. On the beach, however, there's the crashing of the ocean waves, so I think that has to count for something.

"But other than that, there's all this silence," she went on after a moment. "It's getting on my nerves – even more so than people who annoy me by never listening while I'm doing most of the talking."

Jade noticed that David kept eye contact with her the whole time she was speaking.

Then, when she was finished, he looked thoughtful for a moment.

Finally, he said, "I understand that, Jade. And I know exactly how you feel about there being too much quiet as well. After all, even **I **feel as though there should be something going on while I'm at the beach at night, or that a little noise would be preferable to way too much silence."

Jade blinked. "You do? Really?"

David nodded. "Absolutely."

Jade took a moment to ponder over his words as she smiled before turning back to watching the ocean – something David did at the same exact moment. She knew what the waves would do; they would always creep up on the shore before breaking on the shore and then heading back to the ocean.

She knew that all too well, just as she knew her own thoughts a hundred times, almost as if she had memorized them.


End file.
